


Show Me

by orphan_account



Series: Made at Midnight [6]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Dom Park Chanyeol, Just a little bith of both tho, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Brat, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Never cross a good man, because you don't know how angry he can get.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Feel free to contact me on any of my socials  
> Insta: a.n.e.r.c.h.y  
> Twt: @anerchy2

Chanyeol was not a man that anyone should mess with. His happy predisposition might make him seem fairly agreeable, but whenever the tall man was angered, it was not a pretty sight. His anger would become aspecially dangerous when his possessive side was out to play, and nothing made him more possessive than his ever so stoic boyfriend. 

Yoongi, well no one would really mess with him anyways. His stoic nature and bluntness made him somewhat of a respected force in the industry and within his circle of friends. But no matter how mature or strong he seemed, Chanyeol knew what lies beneath that mask. He knew Yoongi far better than any of the members of BTS and he took pride in that fact. Although the public was blissfully unaware of the two of them even being friends, much less lovers, he still put claim what was his. 

That's why the tall man was positively steaming from the ears when he saw Twitter blowing up about something the second eldest member of the internationally acclaimed group did. He was apparently out on what seemed like a date with none other than Jongdae. It would have been one thing if the blonde had let him know that he was going out with one of the elder's bandmates, but to do it behind his back, that was a big mistake. They had made it clear that whenever they were going somewhere, they would tell each other, even if it was just to their studios. Yoongi proudly disobeyed him with his little date, and oh how he was going to pay.

The red haired man sent his boyfriend a text, telling him to come over at 10pm. Chanyeol was sure that his naughty little boy had broken more rules than just ignoring the fact that he should have informed him about the little date he went on. From the pictures that circulated around Twitter, he was positive that Yoongi had also taken off his 'collar'; a simple silver chain with a small pendant of an angel wing that had diamonds on it. It was a gift on their first anniversary and served as a symbol of Chanyeol's claim on him. Oh how much fun it's going to be for the taller to deal with his little brat. He knew how Yoongi was, how he would do these small little things, hoping to get noticed by the elder, just to get some attention from him. And attention he will get. 

Once 10pm rolled around, the blond finally walked into his boyfriend's room. He seemed tired, most likely from the recent leg of their world tour and the practices and preparation that goes into it. Chanyeol almost wanted to just cuddle him and make him feel safe and secure like he knows he wants. But the image of Jongdae laughing at something Yoongi had said and the lack of a silver necklace around his throat made those thoughts disappear just as quickly as they had arrived.

As soon as the shorter turned around after closing the door and his gaze settled onto boyfriend, black button up shirt tucked into matching pants and bare feet, he knew his actions had been noticed. And from the look on Chanyeol's face, he also knew that he was in for a hell of a ride. Combining the more than a month that they had spent apart with the day's disobedience, Yoongi knew full well that he won't be sleeping at home.

"Come here, pup."

Chanyoel could see the blood draining from his cute little boyfriend's face and the whimper that escaped his thin lips only fueled the fire that burned behind the taller man's eyes. Yoongi slowly walked forward, letting his bag drop by the door and keeping his eyes on the ground. He dropped to his knees between the other male's spread legs and Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Such a good boy when his hyung is near, huh. Such a good little puppy."

His voice was mocking, cold even and the fist that grabbed the hair at the nape of Yoongi's only reiterated the fact the he was well and truly fucked. His head snapped back as the taller forced him to look up, straight into those flaming eyes.

"Oh, but what a slut you are when you think that hyung isn't watching."

Chanyeol lifted up his bare foot, settling it down on top of they pale boy's pants, right on his cock. He could feel that the younger man was already hard, but not nearly to the point where he knew he could be. The red haired man stepped down harder, eliciting a broken moan from the boy on the floor. The sweatpants he wore rubbed against him in a painfully sinful way. If it hadn't been for the hand that slowly made it's way around his neck, he would have forgotten that this was a punishment.

"What should I do with you? Maybe I should tie you up and fuck you 'till you're a messy little bitch," the hand he had around Yoongi's throat tightens, "or maybe I should edge you until you can't even keep track of how many orgasms I ruined," a whimper left the blonds throat as he closed his eyes, mind blank and completely taken over by lust. Chanyeol leaned forward, pressing feather light kisses up Yoongi's neck and leaving a mark just below his ear before whispering, "or maybe I should fuck that useless mouth of yours and use it to keep my cock warm."

Yoongi opened his eyes at that, looking up at the man he loved. He didn't answer, but the look in his eyes was all the taller man needed. It was a look of trust, of want, a look of concent. Something that might seem so small, but meant the world to the dominant male.

Chanyeol let go of Yoongi, watching his submissive form between his strong legs. He was beautiful, so fucking beautiful. His blond hair looked angelic with his pale skin, and the flush that took over his face made him look almost innocent, but that innocence was broken by the look of pure want in his dark, glassy eyes. 

The elder undid his belt, not even bothering to pull it off, and doing the same with his pants. As soon as the fly of his pants were down, he pulled out his cock, long and thick and everything Yoongi wanted in that moment. He wanted his hyung, needed him. He wanted to be used, to be humiliated and degraded, he wanted to be imperfect for once. 

"Open your filthy little mouth, slut."

Yoongi's mouth dropped open, and no sooner as he opened his mouth, the red haired man already had his dick down his throat. The blond chocked om the intrusive object, bracing himself against the other man's legs un surprise.

"Keep your hands behind you, slut," Chanyeol's voice was deep and dominant, sending shivers down Yoongi's spine as he shoved himself even deeper down the submissive's throat. Yoongi let go of the jean cladded legs and put his hands behind his back, just to be rewarded with even more pressure being applied to his own dick. By now there was already a wet spot on his grey sweatpants, but it was yet to be noticed by the elder. 

Chanyeol took his time in fucking his beautiful boyfriend's mouth. He would change up his pace constantly, sometimes going slow and deep and other times going for short, shallow thrust. His favourite however were the hard thrust that had even Yoongi struggling to cope. The noises he made only encouraged the taller to keep going, fucking more chokes and whimpers out of him.

"What a good little puppy," another choked noise, "look so pretty choking on hyung's cock."

A few thrusts later Yoongi let out a strangled moan, choking on the member down his throat, but still swallowing it down. Chanyeol could feel the wet heat against his foot and he immediately knew what happened.

"Oh puppy, did you come just from sucking hyung off, huh?" His tone was mocking, but held a dangerous undertone, "What a bad little pet. Now hyung's gotta discipline you too."

Chanyeol gave the shocked boy no time to process his words before he hauled him into the bed, face down across the elder's lap. He leaned down, whispering into Yoongi's ear, "Gonna spank you until you cum again, slut."

Without any further warning the strong pulled down the boy's pants, just to be greeted by the clear lack of underwear. He playfully slapped one of the plush globes before groping it harshly. 

"Such a fucking slut. Walking around without any underwear."

Yoongi moaned as his soft member rubbed up against the rough material of his boyfriend's jeans, oversensitivity and lust clouding his mind. The fogginess cleared slightly when the first spank jolted him forward, but the mixture of pain and pleasure only sent him even further into headspace after that. He couldn't hear his own moans or the pathetic little whimpers he made, nor the utterly filthy words that his boyfriend whispered into his ear. He barely even realise when he came again, making a mess of the both of them.

Chanyeol put Yoongi back in the ground after he came, keeping him up by his hair. His glassy eyes eyes and flushed face looked fucked out, but happy. Yoongi looked like he was calm and not like he was carrying the world on his shoulders like he usually did. The sight itself was enough to remind Chanyeol why he even did this in the first place. It wasn't about him, it was about Yoongi, about the small boy on the floor that looked so much happier now that an hour ago.

The taller man finished himself off, coming over his boyfriend's pretty face. Yoongi greedily swallowed whatever landed in his mouth, loving the taste of his hyung. He looked up at the man above him with nothing but love and adoration. He really loved him, no matter how much he wanted to deny it or not.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, the two men were cuddled up underneath Chanyeol's soft sheets. Yoongi had regained his conscious state of mind and was more than content to be cradled in his boyfriend's arms. He hadn't spoke yet, but Chanyeol knew that was just part of Yoongi. He didn't like to speak when he was like this. All he wanted was to be broken down until he barely had a grip on himself. He wanted to let go for once and not make the important decisions. And Chanyeol was more than happy with making those decisions. He needed this just as much as Yoongi. He needed the control, the dominance, but most of all, he needed Yoongi. They needed each other, just as much as they needed air.

"Thank you hyung."

Sometimes one of them just needed the other more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I know I disappeared from the world for like... idek how long. But I'm back now. 
> 
> Please leave any suggestions or requests in the comments or DM me them in my socials.
> 
> Have a nice day/night :)


End file.
